A Push to Remember
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: Emma and Henry are living in New York when a number of peculiar people begin to interrupt their ordinary lives, but who will be the one to help bring back Emma's memories. (Just a fun one-shot with some SwanQueen and smut.)


_(Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of their characters. I'm just a fan looking to explore.)_

_Needed to do something while we all wait for March. Just one of the many ways I think Emma should get her memory back... (Just a fun one-shot with some SwanQueen and a little smut.)_

* * *

Emma shot up from bed for the second time that night panting and sweaty. Over the last few days a number of strange things had stumbled into her normal humdrum life and for some reason she couldn't quite shake these odd occurrences from her brain; interrupting her usual restful sleep.

It all started when a handsome, rugged man in a long black jacket came to her door and without so much as a "hello," followed by some gibberish, clashed their mouths together. The entire experience was completely surreal as it was, then when Emma kneed the man off her she noticed he had a hook for a hand, an actual hook. He then continued rambling on some more about her parents who she never met and said something about his kiss not working, and looking dreary disappointed. It wasn't that is was a bad kiss or anything, but he was a complete stranger, what did he think their kiss would ignite, true love? Sorry Hook man, it just wasn't there.

Emma shook the odd occurrence away as some cute whack job that must have escaped from one of the Mental Hospitals and went on with her day with Henry. They had their morning breakfast routine down to a science. As they ate, they went over for their plans for the day, which was usually repetitious to the day before. School for Henry, while Emma headed off to work, then any activities they had to take care of afterward before meeting up for dinner each night. Their lives were insyncly perfect.

But Emma didn't see the last of the Hook man. He began to stalk her as she walked Henry to school, pleading with her to give him a chance and listen, but she was too weirded out by everything about him to listen. Even his clothes were odd, between them and his hook, it looked like he was trying to be a pirate.

Finally, the Hook Man began to back off, but the following day she noticed a strange woman who now appeared to be stalking her. This woman only showed up when Emma was away from Henry, and there was something oddly familiar about her, but Emma couldn't quite place it. This woman had intoxicating deep caramel eyes, a perfectly round face, and apple plush lips. Normally, someone who took her breath away like that was someone Emma would need to approach and find out more about, but after the Hook man, Emma was skittish. This was the second stranger in two days that stared into her like they knew everything about her, but she had no idea who these people were.

The next day, Emma was able to shake the Hook man, who pretty much had given up on her anyway, but the mysterious woman was everywhere she went, or so she felt. Even when Emma couldn't spot her, there was an unexplainable sensation that would radiate throughout her body just by thinking of the woman.

Before meeting up with Henry in his favorite park after school that day she finally spotted the woman, and decided to try to lose her like she did with the Hook Man. She couldn't have these people know every important spot of hers and her son. But when Emma turned the final corner, thinking she lost her tail, the woman was standing directly in front of her; nose to nose.

"Hello Emma," The mysterious woman said casually. Emma went to open her mouth, but she was so stunned by the woman's presence, all that fell out of her mouth was air, causing the woman to smile in a delicious way.

"Good to see that I still have that effect on you dear."

"I'm sorry?" Emma asked wobbly.

The woman didn't say anything further, but with a heart-stopping smile reached out and grabbed Emma's hands. Emma froze, wanting to pull away initially, but was too captivated by the woman who was gazing intensely into her eyes. Emma felt a sudden warmth as the woman's eyes dove into her, searching for something within, but then she brought their hands up, palm to palm. There was a small ball of fire building up between their hands, but it didn't burn. Emma's eyes jerked up to the woman's eyes, then back to their hands. The bulbs in her head zigzagging, unaware of this odd, irresistible connection with this woman. When Emma's eyes finally met the brunettes for the last time, she swore their was a cloud of purple smoke filling them with a small yellow figure floating off in the distance. Emma's gaze now transfixed on the small yellow speck, and for a moment, thought it was her yellow bug. That was when the woman stepped back, enlarged her smile, and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Emma called out more puzzled than ever. "Who are you?" The woman only half turned with a devious welcoming smirk.

"That's for you to figure out Ms. Swan." Then in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Since sleeping wasn't an option that night, Emma decided to get up and pour herself something strong to drink, which wasn't something she did much anymore, but these past few days had sent her mind into a frenzy and she needed something to calm her head down some. Emma peeked in on Henry who thankfully, only had to deal with the Hook man, and was sleeping soundly. She went into the cabinet above her fridge and took down the bottle of aged scotch and poured herself a steady drink.

Emma decided to walk through her open apartment, not caring that she was only in her short boy shorts and tight white tank. She began breathing in and out slowly, hoping that, along with the stiff drink would help settle herself down. But as she turned toward the kitchen she spotted the large bowl of bright red apples on the counter top, and the image of the mysterious woman's lips bolted into her brain.

_Change of plans_, Emma thought as she downed her drink without removing her gaze from the apples, which she now could only picture the mysterious woman's lips. Emma poured herself another drink and headed back to her bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind her.

The image of this mysterious, dark-haired woman flooded Emma's mind, and since this woman refused to leave her, and everything about her intrigued Emma, she decided to put those images to good use. This plan was a shoe in to help put her to sleep. Emma took another sip of scotch and placed the glass on her nightstand before crawling back underneath the covers.

Emma was nervous at first, which she thought was funny. No one was around, Henry was sleeping heavily a few walls down from her, and to be extra cautious she locked her door. But maybe is wasn't what she was about to do that made her nervous. Maybe it was the fact that she was doing this with this mysterious woman in mind, and now the near thought of what she was planning to do sent goosebumps, up and down her body.

Emma decided to use those nerves to power forward and move her hand down her body as she began to direct her fingers toward her eager center. The image of the mystery woman became crystal clear as she entered herself. Emma gazed into the mysterious woman's intense eyes as she imaged her snaking up on top of her. The dark-haired beauty's hand now replacing her own in Emma's mind, and the woman smirking down at her after feeling how wet Emma was for her. The woman dove her two fingers deeper into Emma, the blonde wincing briefly from the force, but begging to feel more of the woman, dreaming of what it would actually be like to not only be with her, but taste her as well.

As the mysterious woman's hand was pleasing Emma below she brought her other hand up, swiping away the few hairs that blocked her view of the blonde, before gripping the back of Emma's neck, then carefully began to stroke Emma's cheek with her thumb.

"Look at me," the woman said without letting up her control on Emma, but Emma was too busy trying to take in the feel of what the mysterious woman was doing below her.

"I said, look at me Emma," she repeated as she tightened her hold on her neck. Emma forced her eyes opened and took in the pleasing grin of the woman above her. The mysterious woman was obviously loving the control she had over her.

"Say my name," the woman said, keeping up the rhythm of her fingers, but Emma couldn't answer. She had no idea who this woman was. All she knew was that she intrigued her. When Emma didn't answer however, the woman jammed another finger inside her, with an extra amount of force. Emma's eyes almost bulged out of her head from both the increased pleasure mixed in with the small amount of pain, but the power the mysterious woman had over her only excited her more.

"Say my name," the woman repeated, quicker than the last few times she spoke to her as she sped up her magical fingers below. Emma could barely think let alone conjurer up a name for this woman, who she swore she didn't know. Her breathing began to increase as a tingling sensation began to creep throughout her entire body.

"Say it Emma," the woman called out fueling Emma to the end of her intoxicating trip, about to let go of everything inside her as she slammed her eyes shut. That was when she saw it. She could see herself walking up to a large Manor with this mysterious woman meeting her halfway, claiming that Henry was her son, then the number of intense, but exhilarating fights they had, followed by the realization that she could do magic. None of these images made sense to her at the moment, but she didn't care what her mind was doing as her body erupted, seeing now each beautiful moment she had with this woman, no matter how difficult they were at times. She was someone unique, challenging, but worth having in her life, because they made each other better.

"Regina," she screamed finally as she started to come down from her majestically high orgasms, moving her hand up to lie on her stomach, and for a moment forgetting that she was actually alone.

"Regina," she repeated as the realization came to her. Emma shut her eyes once more to see the brunettes, satisfied mind-plastering grin.

When Emma finally got her breathing back down to normal she sat up and reached out to drink the last bit of her scotch, smiling and shaking her head at what had just happened.

"This is what you wanted the entire time, wasn't it?" She whispered to the empty air, but somehow she could still see Regina's smirk growing wider. Regina had helped her get her memories back, in the most amusing way. This was going to make their reunion a hell of a lot more interesting, but Emma didn't care, she remembered who she was, and now, thanks to Regina's new and improved villainous ways, she and Henry could now start to try to find their back way home, to their family.


End file.
